Personnel evaluation
Personnel evaluation is the process of assessing potential and employed personnel Personnel selection Personnel selection is the systematic process of hiring and promoting personnel. Personnel selection systems employ evidence-based practices to determine the most qualified candidates. Personnel selection applies to both new job applicant interview and to individuals who can be promoted from within the organization. Common selection tools include ability tests (e.g., cognitive, physical, or psychomotor), knowledge tests, personality tests, structured interviews, the systematic collection of biographical data, and work samples. I-O psychologists must evaluate evidence regarding the extent to which selection tools predict job performance, evidence that bears on the validity of selection tools. Personnel selection procedures are usually validated, i.e., shown to be job relevant, using one or more of the following types of validity: content validity, construct validity, and/or criterion-related validity. I-O psychologists adhere to professional standards, such as the Society for Industrial and Organizational Psychology's (SIOP) Principles for Validation and Use of Personnel Selection Procedures [http://www.siop.org/_Principles/principles.pdf The SIOP Principles] and the Standards for Educational and Psychological Testing.The Standards, jointly published by the American Psychological Association, the American Educational Research Association, and the National Council on Measurement in Education. The Equal Employment Opportunity Commission's Uniform Guidelines [http://www.uniformguidelines.com/ Uniform Guidelines on Employee Selection Procedures] are also influential in guiding personnel selection although they have been criticized as outdated when compared to the current state of knowledge in I-O psychology. Performance appraisal/management Performance appraisal or performance evaluation is the process of measuring an job performance and outcomes against the expectations of the post. Performance appraisal is frequently used in promotion and compensation decisions, to help design and validate personnel selection procedures, and for [[performance management. Performance management is the process of providing performance feedback relative to expectations and improvement information (e.g., coaching, mentoring). Performance management may also include documenting and tracking performance information for organization-level evaluation purposes. An I-O psychologist would typically use information from the job analysis to determine a job's performance dimensions, and then construct a rating scale to describe each level of performance for the job. Often, the I-O psychologist would be responsible for training organizational personnel how to use the performance appraisal instrument, including ways to minimize bias when using the rating scale, and how to provide effective performance feedback. Additionally, the I-O psychologist may consult with the organization on ways to use the performance appraisal information for broader performance management initiatives. Individual assessment and psychometrics Individual assessment involves the measurement of individual differences. I-O psychologists perform individual assessments in order to evaluate differences among candidates for employment as well as differences among employees. The constructs measured pertain to job performance. With candidates for employment, individual assessment is often part of the personnel selection process. These assessments can include written tests, physical tests, psychomotor tests, personality tests, work samples, and assessment centers. Psychometrics is the science of measuring psychological variables, such as knowledge, skills, and abilities. I-O psychologists are generally well-trained in psychometric psychology. Personnel evaluation in clinical psychology services *Accountability *Burnout *Clinical audit *Clinical governance *Impaired professionals *Management of clinical psychology services *Performance appraisal Personnel evaluation in education *Teacher effectiveness evaluation Occupational measures There are a wide variety of occupational measures that are used in personel evaluation. These include: * Aptitude measures * Job evaluation tools * Occupational interest measures * Occupational preference measures * Work and social adjustment measures See also *Assessment centres *Employment discrimination *Job applicant screening *Occupational success prediction *Peer evaluation *Professional competence *Vocational evaluation References Category:Evaluation category:Personnel management